Cosas de la Vida
by Natsuki Yuuki
Summary: Universo Alterno. Katniss sale con su novio Peeta que es mayor que ella, solo puede confiar en el hasta que alguien mas entra en su circulo de amistad: Madge. Las cosas ya venían mal en la vida de Katniss pero cada vez empeoran con diferentes situaciones. Son Cosas de la Vida que pasan sin esperarlas. Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, soy nueva en esto no tengo experiencia ni nada por el estilo exceptuando por hacer rol en foros. Acepto criticas, sugerencia, aunque no insultos… No me gustaría recibir insultos por mi primer fic. Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Suzanne Collins.

La historia si es original de parte mía, es un poco como mi vida se podría decir con modificaciones haciéndola mas entretenida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Era como todos los días, yo sola en un rincón mirando mi alrededor. Mis compañeros, algunos, se quedaban juntos en un grupo hablando o solo se limitaban a escuchar música acotando una que otra palabra a la conversación de los demás. Por mi parte estaba distante de ellos con las rodillas en mi pecho navegando en mis pensamientos mirando la ventana, el árbol que estaba detrás de esta.

Pensaba en como detestaba el instituto ya que me sentía completamente sola sin nadie con quien hablar ni nadie que se preocupara por mi. No le importaba a nadie. Podría estar tirada en el piso agonizando o teniendo una convulsión pero ninguno vendría por mi, tal vez si por pena. Ni siquiera teniamejor amigo. Eso para mi ya no existía, conocí bastantes personas hasta el momento a las cuales alcancé a admirar como para ponerla en ese puesto pero me defraudaron. Me dañaban traicionándome, diciéndome cosas feas o tan solo porque encontraban otra persona más divertida. Cualquiera que me viera así diría que soy una deprimida antisocial. Pero no es así ya que soy bastante extrovertida cuando conozco a la gente. Volviendo a la realidad, no quería sentarme allí donde era mi banco en frente del escritorio del profesor. Porque lo malo de todo esto es que estos bancos eran de a dos no individuales. Yo lo compartía con el que hace tiempo era mi mejor amigo, se llamaba Gale. En ese entonces, tenia un grupito de tres: Gale, Primrose, y yo. Primrose lamentablemente se tuvo que cambiar de instituto por una crisis económica que estaba pasando la familia. Solo quedaba Gale el cual me apoyo demasiado pero al paso de un tiempo me cambio por otro grupo. El instituto dejo de ser lo mismo provocando en mi una tortura.

Salí de aquellos recuerdos al sentir en mi hombro una mano y cerca mio un murmullo, era mi ex amigo… Gale. Seguía llamándose así luego de lo que me hizo. Lo mire para poder tirar una mirada de: no te soporto. Era más alto que yo, tenía su cabello de un color castaño mientras que la piel era trigueña. Sonreía de lo más campante mientras me hablaba sobre algo que no prestaba atención. Seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos tan solo que levemente. Trate de prestar atención luego de decirle un "que", decía que si quería ir con el y su grupo. Yo rechacé esta oferta ya que no soportaba a una de las integras…mejor dicho dos integrantes. Por primer lugar estaba la "líder", Clove, mientras que por el otro lado su mejor amiga, Glimmer. Por aquellas personas no quería acercarme ante ese grupo, tan solo me agradaba una persona de ahí, Annie, era bastante callada pero podía desenvolverse muy rápido. Al rehusarme le pedí que se fuera a con ellas. Eran en total 4 chicas y el, al verlo marchar deseaba escapar de ese lugar al bosque que pertenecía al ejercito. Ahí es donde trabajaba mi padre el cual me mostro aquello. Quería irme de ahí y una campana me respondió mi capricho. Era la campana de que daba fin al periodo estudiantil de mi curso. Me levante de mi silla cogiendo mi campera y a la vez poniéndomela para protegerme del frio del día. Tome mis cuadernos y cartuchera vertiendo en esta última los lápices que estaban fuera de ella. Los guarde y me la puse encima a la mochila, accione el botón de "play" del mp3 que tenia en el bolsillo de la sudadera, subí el volumen apreciando las notas que daban comienzo al tema de Uprising de Muse. Lo acomode en aquel bolsillo así no se me caía ni nada empecé a correr la silla que tenia al lado ya que me sentaba al lado de la pared para poder salir de aquel salón. La puerta estaba a metros de mí con su cartel respectivo de salida cuando me detuvo una mano atrapando mi brazo izquierdo provocando dolor. Sabia quien me agarraba así y que era lo que quería solo que me limite a decir una sola cosa.

-Largo Gale, estoy apurada-

No escuche respuesta alguna y no quería tenerla ya que no me importaba saber que quería decirme. Salí por aquella puerta con un paso rápido para poder salir de ese lugar, de mi tortura. Antes de separarme de Gale yo me iba con el hasta la esquina de mi casa, era divertido ya que nos la pasábamos riendo no sé que fue lo que lo cambio provocándome sufrimiento. Ahora solo podía irme sola hasta mi casa mientras escuchaba música, algo bueno.

-Si tan solo pudiera olvidarme de eso, dejar de pensar.-

Dije mientras que me entusiasmaba con la idea de dejar de pensar en aquello que todavía estaba en ese lugar y el recorrido hasta el portón me parecía eterno solo había algo que me mantenía feliz y de pie. Estaba llegando a aquella salida cuando pude pasarla tropecé con algo provocando que casi me cayera ya que unas manos pudieron sostenerme de los brazos. Cuando estaba por desearle las gracias a mi salvador vi que era Peeta. Estaba agradecida con el por muchas cosas y ahora por esto. Trate de equilibrarme poniendo los pies firmes al suelo derechamente. Luego de esto me tomo segundos pensarlo. Me tire a los brazos de el sin mas preámbulos y besando la comisura de sus labios dándole las gracias, él por su parte me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome aun mas a su cintura todo con sumo cuidado como si fuera de cristal y me fuera a romper; eso me encantaba. Sentir aquella seguridad y protección. Mientras sucedía esto, sentí como salían mis compañeros detrás mio consiguiendo la mirada de Gale y de Clove. No me importo que pensaran o que fueran a decir de esto, yo estaba feliz. De esa situación fea que estaba pasando en mi curso para poder pasar a esa seguridad y calidez con Peeta me reconfortaba.

Observe a mi Peeta, como él me era tan importante en mi vida que sin él no podría estar en este momento así de feliz. Me hacia sentir en un cuento, en esos que hay hadas y todo el color de rosa. Lamentablemente yo le hacia daño con mis celos y mis actitudes. No me gustaba para nada hacerle daño. Por un momento caí de mi nube de pensamientos prestándole atención ya que la estaba pidiendo hace un buen rato.

-Perdón- dije quitándome los auriculares y poniendo "stop" al mp3, lo cual también me hacia ir a mi mundo mas rápido.

- Ey que te paso? – decía tomándome el rostro pasando su pulgar por mi pómulo derecho provocando un bienestar cálido.

-Lo siento- musite mientras hacia un puchero, algo que el encantaba ver de mi- me fui a otro mundo, pienso mucho ya lo sabes…-

-No importa, ven aquí- me tomo de los brazos abrazándome acomodando mi cuerpo en su pecho. Éramos el uno para el otro, encajábamos muy bien a decir verdad por eso pensaba que todo esto con él era tan solo un sueño.-te amo mi amor- musito.

Como amaba aquellas palabras, no podría vivir sin ellas, sin que el las pronunciara para mi. Trate de sacar mis brazos de su pecho para así poder abrazarlo como el me lo hacia a mi. El estar protegida así en sus brazos no me aburría para nada sino que me llenaba.

-Yo te amo mucho mas- musite tímida mientras me estiraba hacia sus labios. Increíblemente todo era un poco más grande o alto que yo, más el que era mayor aunque eso no me importaba.

Me invito a ir a su casa emocionándome mucho con la propuesta acepte. Podríamos estar solo ya que su familia se había ido a un viaje.

– Claro- respondí automáticamente sacando mi celular del bolsillo- Espera que le avise a mis padres-

-No, ya le avise amor- dijo mientras me agarraba el celular y me lo guardaba en la sudadera. –Y aceptaron- musito al lado de mi oreja derecha, en verdad lo amaba a aquel hombre que me excitaba con tal gesto. Él era irresistible o yo una caliente.

Fuimos caminando hacia su casa, tomábamos el mismo camino que para ir a la mía ya que estábamos viviendo en la misma cuadra. Íbamos agarrados de las manos mientras que me daba besos en la coronilla cada vez que podía provocando que yo lo abrazara fuerte y le dijera que lo quería o que lo amaba. Llegamos a su casa, abrió las rejas que tenían mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para así abrirla mientras yo cerraba las rejas. Era bonita su casa, tenía un jardín delantero hermoso por un lado tenia manzanales, rosales y limoneros mientras que por otro lado tenía las flores mas hermosas que podía ver solo que no me había aprendido los nombres. Entramos a la casa cerrando la puerta de madera. Mientras el cerraba la puerta yo enrollaba los auriculares al mp3 guardándolo en la mochila agachándome hacia poder llegar a esta que estaba en el piso. Cuando hice esto Peeta me abrazo por detrás agarrando mi cintura provocando en mi un largo escalofrió por la espalda. Me enderecé mientras el me abrazaba yo abrazaba sus manos las cuales estaban en mi estomago sujetándome así no me escapaba. Comenzó a lamer mi lóbulo izquierdo haciendo que de un paso para atrás rozándome con su entrepierna, mi cara tomo un color carmesí lo cual él se dio cuenta por si solo comenzándose a reír; siempre lo hacia. Me hacia sentir incomoda aquellos roses yo no soy una chica que esta acostumbrada a eso, ya un beso es bastante provocando en mi un sonrojo esto me hacia poner como un tomate. Lo volví a mirar y observe que seguía riéndose resignada a que esto fuera a cambiar me dirigí a la cocina para ver que podía preparar ignorándolo. Pase por al lado de el para ir a la heladera y ver que había jamón, queso y pan lactal. Eso me daba como resultado un sándwich. Saque el jamón y el queso poniéndolos juntos encima de un pancito poniéndole por encima otro. No quería hacer algo elaborado ya que era tarde y la flojera irradiaba en mí ese día.

-Kats no te enojaste conmigo o si…?- me pregunto apoyándose en la encimera con los brazos cruzados.

- Si me enoje…sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a aquellos roses, sabes que no tuve novio nunca y tu eres el primero en todo- musite con un ligero puchero tendiéndole el plato con su sándwich y haciéndome otro para mi – encima te me burlas, no sé que debo hacer- al confesar esto mi rostro se puso aun mas sonrojado y enseguida vi mi emparedado para no verle a los ojos. Unte en el pan la mayonesa mientras hacia esto se me acerco hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdón preciosa, pero debes dejarte llevar. Sé que eres nuevita en todo pero no me puedo contener aparte eres hermosa sonrojada-

-Pero no… me da cosa Peeta- pelee conmigo misma para que mi voz saliera y para poder hablar de esto, me daba demasiada timidez el hablar de esto con el – La próxima no me enojare y me dejare llevar de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Dijo cuando me apoyo encima de la encimera agarrándome de la cintura.

Comenzó a besar, el sentir sus labios encima de los míos era delicioso aparte del calor que desprendía de los dos, este calor placentero nos envolvía a los dos haciéndolo mas profundo al beso. Para esto delineo mi labios con la punta de la lengua para pedir permiso a mi boca, la abrí para poder sentir un calor enorme crecer desde alguna parte de mi cuerpo apoderándose de mi mezclándose su saliva con la mía. Era embriagante aquel beso, inconscientemente lo abraze con las piernas sus caderas provocando un gran escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo ya que su miembro toco mi entrepierna. Ante aquel rose arqueé mi espalda apretando mi pecho con el suyo. Se dio cuenta de aquello y cortó el beso bruscamente alejándose de mí.

-Que pasa mi amor?...que hice de mal?- pregunte temerosa.

Bueno eso es un poco se podria decir. Si quieren que continue me mandan rewiews sino me dare por vencida con el acto de querer hacer fics. Acuerdensen soy primeriza y no se muy bien como hacer esto. Solo tengo un modelo y no se si podria tomar al rol como modelo. Enfin Gracias por leer esto igualmente.

Nos vemos si ustedes lo desean


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, soy nueva en esto no tengo experiencia ni nada por el estilo exceptuando por hacer rol en foros. Acepto criticas, sugerencia, aunque no insultos… No me gustaría recibir insultos por mi primer fic. Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Suzanne Collins.

La historia si es original de parte mía, es un poco como mi vida se podría decir con modificaciones haciéndola mas entretenida.

Gracias a Napilut y a Mizu que me hicieron muy feliz leer sus reviews provocando que yo siga esto, no tenia pensado seguirlo iba a producir otro pero gracias a ella me tomo de valor y lo seguiré! Sin más las/los dejo leyendo: B

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

-Que pasa mi amor?...que hice de mal?- pregunte temerosa.

-Nada no eres tu- me dijo provocando que me sintiera mal, de seguro me estaba mintiendo, me estaba ocultando que en verdad soy la culpable.- No pienses que es mentira-

-Como sabias que pensé eso…?-

-Te conozco no Kats?- me dijo haciéndome sonrojar, es cierto era la única persona que en verdad me conocía.

-Es cierto…- pronuncie en un susurro bajándome de la encimera y yendo hacia el para poder abrasarlo.

Cuando lo abrase volví a tener la seguridad y la confianza que me faltaba, la seguridad y confianza que alguien me robo en aquel instituto. Gale. Pareciera como si fuera ayer cuando me hizo sentir la chica más estupida del planeta.

**Flashback**

-Gale? – pregunté temerosa.

-Que quieres Catnip? - me dijo sumamente feliz mientras volvía de estar con el grupo de chicas a la cual detestaba, detrás de el venia Clove para abalanzarse a el- espera Clove quiero hablar a solas, puede ser?

Ella se fue aunque en su cara se podía ver la irritación, que Gale me eligiera a mi ante de ella. Pero luego me dio una sonrisa maliciosa. Creo que debería tener un cartel de: búrlense de Katniss, porque últimamente siempre me miraba con esa sonrisa como si planeara una broma contra mi persona.

-Catnip… que querías decirme? – Pregunto haciéndome bajar de la nube de pensamientos que desde pequeña acostumbre a hundirme.

-Quería saber con quien estarás en el proyecto de Geografía ya que me preocupa- era pura mentira eso, ya que no me preocupaba para nada. Podía hacerlo sola-

-Lo haré con Clove – dijo sonriente provocando que a mi se me transformara la cara de una tranquila a una sorprendida- Perdón, es que ella me pidió y yo acepte.

-No te preocupes…pero quiero saber algo- le dije aun mas temerosa- Tu te quedaras con ellas? Es decir…no me molesta pero quisiera saber si las prefieres a ellas…

-Esto Catnip…-no sabia que cara poner, sabia a lo que me enfrentaría – las prefiero a ellas, me divierto mas…

Salí corriendo del aula sollozando hasta los baños, creo que alguien me había agarrado del brazo pero lo empuje y me encerré en un baño. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a llorar. Hasta que solo entro alguien en el, era Annie.

-Hola Annie…- le dije esbozando una sonrisa con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Holas Kats… se que no es el momento para decirte esto…pero creo que será lo mejor- me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas.

Luego lo que me contó provoco que me derrumbara por completo. Me dijo que Gale en el grupito ese de zorras, les contaba cosas intimas de mi. Como los miedos que tenia hacia las serpientes, que era sumamente torpe al punto que un día de verano me tropéese y caí en medio de la calle o de cosas que tan solo había confiado a el para contarle. Aparte de esto, Annie me insinúo que el se reía de eso con ellas hasta el punto de que Clove me quería hacer una broma con una serpiente de juguete. Esto en verdad no me lo esperaba… pero lo último que me contó me hizo temblar y llorar aun más en el regazo de Annie. Les había contado que me había querido suicidar hace un año. De ahí corte relación con el. "Gale, mi mejor amigo" paso a ser "Gale, mi enemigo".

**Fin Flashback**

-Ey preciosa, que te ocurre? –Pregunto Peeta provocando que me salga de mis pensamientos.

-Nada, no me pasa nada. Porque? – Le pregunté incrédula, hasta que me di cuenta cuando me miro con cara de preocupación y limpiándome una lagrima- Me acorde de Gale.

Peeta desde que lo conocí odio a Gale, no se llevaba muy bien desde el comienzo. Cuando le empecé a contar cosas incluyendo lo que paso entre mi y Gale lo odio con toda el alma. Decía que no podía ser tan canalla de expandir un dato como ese. Que no podía hacer sufrir así a alguien mas siendo tu mejor amiga.

-Sabes que debes olvidarlo no? – Pregunto ofendido y celoso. Es cierto últimamente pensaba mucho en Gale, pero no como algo romántico sino como amigo. Al cual perdí. – Preciosa no puedes ponerte mal por un estupido como el

-Lo se amor pero…me duele que mi mejor amigo me haya hecho eso.- Dije abrasándolo mas poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho- No pensare mas en el…

-Preciosa, enserio me preocupa que te pongas así mal- sabia que si me ponia mal podía estar años llorando sin comer ni nada, ya me había ocurrido dos veces. Decía que tenia indicios de depresiva, lo decía como broma pero a veces parecería verdad.

-Estoy bien. Te prometo estar bien para ti.- Le dije poniéndolo más tranquilo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente desperté tranquila, no tuve ninguna pesadilla. Acostumbraba tenerlas, todas se basaban en risas, en burlas contra mí. Pero hoy fue todo lo contrario había soñado con Peeta, que estábamos en un prado haciendo un picnic. Creo que el saber que este fin de semana íbamos a ir a uno me emociono tanto provocando que lo soñara.

-Que lindo día- Dije al abrir las cortinas del cuarto y viendo como el sol pegaba en la ventana iluminando todo mí cuarto.

Me agarre mi neceser y fui directo al baño para poder ducharme. Luego de esto tome mi cepillo de dientes con la cantidad minima de pasta dental y cepille mis dientes, todavía tenia la toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo. Me dirigí a mi cuarto para poder cambiarme e ir directo al instituto el cual detestaba.

Baje a la planta de abajo para tomar mi desayuno el cual me lo hacia Sae, una mujer un tanto vieja pero muy educada que venia a hacerme el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Mis padres hace unos meses no se encontraban en casa por lo cual contrataron a esta mujer, yo me llevaba bien con ella pero aun así no manteníamos mucha relación por el hecho de que me la pasaba estudiando o en casa de Peeta.

-Buenos días Sae – pronuncie cuando me entrego la taza de café y unos panes caseros de queso, lo que me gustaban – Gracias.

-Buenos días Kat – dijo sin más, tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar dejándome sola en la casa.

-Esto es duro- dije sin pensarlo pero algo me tomo por sorpresa, unas manos abrazando mi abdomen.

-Que es duro Preciosa? – Era Peeta.

-Nada, pensé que estaba sola- me di vuelta en mi asiento i le di un casto beso en los labios.- Que haces aquí? Te dejo pasar Sae?

-Si, justo cuando abrió la puerta para irse.

-Me acompañaras al instituto? – le pregunté, aunque era mas una petición que una pregunta.

-Claro preciosa- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Llegue al instituto luego de 15 minutos justo a tiempo, ya que había tocado la campana para ingreso. Peeta se fue al trabajo de allí, dándome un beso como despedida. Yo me dirigí al curso mientras veía como los demás hacían lo mismo que yo, me senté en mi banco y me dispuse a concentrarme en los cálculos de matemáticas. Increíblemente me llevaba bien con la profesora pero no con las matemáticas en si.

Paso rápido el transcurso del instituto, hasta que llego el horario de Educación Física. No me llevaba bien con la profesora ni tampoco con la materia. Coin, la profesora, era bastante estricta pero holgazana. Nos mandaba a correr, a hacer flexiones y luego jugar softbol. No me gustaba para nada, pero por lo menos podía descargarme un poco bateando aquella pelota; no era de las mejores ni tampoco de las peores pero si que me elegían a lo ultimo.

Toco la campana cuando estaba a punto de batear, lastimosamente Clove era la que tiraba la pelota por lo cual me pego en la cara a propósito. La mire con odio mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. La profesora se estaba aguantando la risita pero mi mirada no había cambiado por lo cual se callo y amonesto a Clove sin antes de decirle cerca "bien hecho". Revoleé el bate al lado del pie de Coin yéndome a agarrar la mochila para irme. Se que me gritó algo, que iba a tener una amonestación pero no me preocupaba Effie, la directora era compasiva conmigo. Me dirigí a la salida del instituto y vi a mi novio, Peeta. Era hermoso poder decirle "novio" aunque la imagen se estropeo por culpa de Cato, el novio de Clove que estaba al lado del mío. Vi a Cato como movía la mano para que le prestaran atención de seguro Clove estaba detrás mío. Era cierto, Clove estaba detrás de mí gritándome si estaba bien, si en verdad era rico besar una pelota mientras que las demás se reían. Me di vuelta para ver que si Gale se reía, y si lo hacia la única que no se reía era Annie que me miraba con un rostro de compasión. En verdad no sabia como ella podía estar con ellos.

-Estas bien cariño?- me dijo Peeta al estar al lado mío luego de salir por el portón de aquel instituto.

-Si solo que una zorra me anda molestando- dije pero al ver la cara reprobatoria de Peeta me calle- Perdón pero es verdad, se anda lanzando a Gale mientras tiene a Cato.

-Ey puedes olvidarte de ellos y prestarme atención preciosa?- me dijo provocando que me sonrojara, en verdad era mala novia, no prestarle atención no se lo merecía.

-Perdón mi amor…vamos a mi casa? – Le dije sonrojada- sabes…no están mis padres solo Sae haciendo el almuerzo.

-Esta bien…- dijo ronroneándome en el oído- mejor que este antes de que te haga algo-

-Pervertido- Le dije sonrojada como un tomate y el se carcajeaba al lado mío.

El camino hasta mi casa estuvo tranquilo hablamos de los que paso en la mañana. El me contó que Finnick, un amigo, podía resultar fastidioso luego de unas cuantas bromas. Me contó a la vez que el lunes tendría feriado eso me gusto porque podíamos estar todo el día juntos, yo también tenia feriado. Yo mientras le conté que había aprobado un examen de Geografía y de Matemáticas, no era muy interesante mi vida. Le conté además de lo que me hizo Clove, el tenia una mirada reprobatoria, no sabia que esa chica podría ser tan mala.

Llegamos a mi casa y saludamos a Sae, la cual esperaba con el almuerzo. Tomo su bolso y se fue de mi casa. Es verdad, no tenia mucha relación con ella. Peeta la acompaño hasta la puerta con sus esplendidos modales y se despidió de ella cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Volvió hacia mi lado.

-Y? esta rico? – pregunto mirándome comer un pollo frito con ensalada.

-Si, solo le falta un poco de sal- pronuncie agarrando la sal que estaba en la encimera. Le eché un poco y seguí comiendo.

-Preciosa, ya se donde iremos de picnic- dijo haciendo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención- Viste el bosquecillo que esta a una hora de aquí? Bueno allí… no se si te gusta…la idea

-Me encanta Peeta, enserio- le dije tirandome a los brazos de el.- Sabes que me encantas los bosques

-Si, por eso lo elegí especialmente para ti.

-Muchas gracias, será fantástico el picnic-

Luego de almorzar y de tratar de compartir la comida con Peeta, el cual se rehusaba porque ya había comido supuestamente. Fuimos a la sala de estar para prender el televisor y el DVD. Peeta puso una película que me encantaba, Los juegos del Hambre. En verdad me encantaba la protagonista era idéntica a mí (Nota de la autora: nótese la ironía xd) y el compañero tributo igual a Peeta. Estuve entusiasmada en toda la película haciendo comentarios, ya la había visto más de 5 veces esta semana. Cuando termino fuimos a la cocina al lavar el plato que use para comer y luego fuimos a mi cuarto en la planta de arriba.

Estábamos tirados en la cama acariciándonos y besándonos. Me hacia sentir un calor enorme en todo el cuerpo los besos de Peeta.

-Ah mi amor...Eres hermosa- me decía mientras que besaba mi cuello tocándome con sus manos la cintura. La pollera estaba levantada ya que me había tocado mi trasero hasta que lo detuve.

-Te amo Peeta- le dije en un suspiro provocando que me bese con pasión mis labios.

Esto se estaba poniendo fuera de limites, el estaba arriba mío desabrochándome a camisa del instituto mientras me besaba con locura. Yo no me quedaba atrás ya le había quitado la camisa del trabajo. Si seguíamos así terminaríamos haciendo el amor en mi cama. No es que no quisiera solo tenia cierto miedo.

-Katniss! –grito mi madre subiendo las escaleras. Esto no podría estar pasando, mi mama vendría en dos semanas más mientras que mi padre vendría dentro de 1 mes. No podía haberse adelantado, aunque no se que fecha era… - Katniss estas en casa, ya vi tu mochila aquí!

Seguía gritando mientras que yo y Peeta nos veíamos sonrojados. ME levante y me dirigí al baño para bañarme. Peeta…bueno el se tuvo que poner la camisa y tranquilizarse para bajar la erección que se notaba en sus pantalones.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno como dije ya en los otros capitulos, esta historia es original de mi cabesita un porcentaje es sacado de mi vida y por otro lado les quiero decir que los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Lamentablemente, Peeta no es mio T.T

Bueno disfruten la historia.

* * *

-Katniss! –grito mi madre subiendo las escaleras. Esto no podría estar pasando, mi mama vendría en dos semanas más mientras que mi padre vendría dentro de 1 mes. No podía haberse adelantado, aunque no se que fecha era… - Katniss estas en casa, ya vi tu mochila aquí!

Seguía gritando mientras que yo y Peeta nos veíamos sonrojados. Me levante y me dirigí al baño para bañarme. Peeta…bueno el se tuvo que poner la camisa y tranquilizarse para bajar la erección que se notaba en sus pantalones.

Llegue al baño y me desvestí, estaba toda sudada. Le grite a mi madre que se quedara abajo, que estaba duchandome que ya bajaba. Pareciese que me hizo caso porque no escuche mas gritos. El agua de la ducha caia en mi piel purificandome, estaba totalmente confundida. Si bien no me arrepentia de lo que hice con Peeta, tenia temor a que ocurriera algo improvisto a la vez de que me deje llevar con unos cuantos besos. Ese chico en verdad me tenia loca, estaba locamente enamorada de él. Al darme cuenta de esto cai en la realidad...Peeta estaba en mi cuarto con un amiguito asomandose de los pantalones y mi madre estaba abajo pareciese que en la cocina por el ruido de los platos.

Sali de la ducha cerrando la y me puse mi toalla verde preferida, si, tenia una toalla preferida. Todo se me tornaba "preferido" cuando era seque el cabello con otra mientras me miraba al espejo y me preguntaba -Que voy a hacer?- Me puse mi remera de Metallica negra y mi short gris. Sali del cuarto de baño secandome el cabello y me fui a mi cuarto.

Peeta no estaba ahi.

Eso significaba...

Escuche unas voces en la planta de abajo y sali corriendo hasta alli, no quería que mi madre este atormentando a Peeta con sus charlas. Pero lo que vi me impresiono, Effie hablándole muy simpática a Peeta mientras que este ultimo le respondía muy educadamente y ...se estaban divirtiendo. Trate de recordar si la escena de allá arriba, de mi cuarto, era en verdad real como para que lo que este ocurriendo acá abajo concordara.

-Mm-mama- dije aun sorprendida. Effie se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Estaba feliz, vi a Peeta y el me sonreía mientras que yo estaba completamente confundida.

-Preciosa, tu madre me contaba como eras de pequeña- me dijo acercándose a mi para depositar un beso en mi mejilla para luego decirme en el oido- Casi me descubre.

-Tu novio es perfecto, nunca me dijiste que conociste a este chico con grandes modales- Ahora entendía porque estaba completamente contenta, ella amaba los modales algo que a mi padre le faltaba pero igualmente Effie lo amaba. -Porque no te sientas, asi te cuento como me fue en Londres.

Mi madre recorria el mundo con mi padre Haymitch, cada vez que podian irse me abandonaban aqui. Los ultimos años habian pasado por España, Londres, Francia , recorrienron Paris para luego quedarse alli un año. Obviamente, me seguian manteniendo mandando dinero cada mes. Con eso sobrevivia, no tenia muchas cosas que comprar se podria decir solo material estudiantil porque no era de esas chicas que se las pasaban en los "shops".

-Como te fue?- le solte mientras me sentaba al lado de Peeta en el sofa continuo al de mi madre. - Porque llegaste antes?

-Un hola mami querida no harian mal a nadie- me reprocho delante de Peeta haciendome sonrojar.

-Sabes que no soy asi, dale_ mami_

_-_Esta bien, bueno recorrimos con tu padre todo Brasil, es hermoso- dijo poniendose en una faceta de niña que le regalan un juguete enorme- Yo tuve que venir antes porque no contestabas las llamadas- Ahi recorde que habia desconectado todo la semana anterior.

-Perdón, habia desenchufado todo. - Me miro con una cara extraña, yo no era rebelde ni nada por el estilo- es que habia una gran tormenta, Sae me lo pidio.

-Ah, entonces esta bien- dijo luego de comprobar en Peeta si en verdad había habido una tormenta lo cual Peeta contesto que si-Bueno Kats, mañana regreso a Brasil. Con tu padre alquilamos una cabaña en Rio para estar por lo menos un año

Eso ultimo me lo tome con tranquilidad, ya era una costumbre que me dejaran sola casi un año completo. Por lo cual le sonrei y le dije que todo estaba bien mientras apretaba levemente la mano de Peeta. El se dio cuenta de como me afectaba igual esas cosas, el no ver a mis padres, el llegar de clases y estar vacia la casa. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Effie seguia hablando de Peeta, si bien él no tenia dinero para hacer esos viajes conocia bastante por ser un gran alumno en sus años de secundaria. Era uno de los mas destacados, cuando entre al instituto todas hablaban de el, de lo apuesto que era. Yo era una chica distinta en ese entonces, era mas timida de lo normal y no hablaba con casi nadie.

En ese entonces no tenia amigos estables, ahora tampoco los tengo pero a lo que me refiero es que no conocia a Gale en ese momento.

**Flashback**

**-**Viste, Peeta? Ayer estaba sin camiseta en el campo de deportes se veia realmente sexy-

-Me encantaria ser la novia-

-Quiero que me bese y tengamos hijos-

Esas eran las frases que mas escuchaba en el primer año de instituto, todas las chicas querian enrollarse con Peeta. No digo que no era lindo, solo que no me llamaba la atencion. Para mi gusto un poco egocentrico, cuando digo poco es bastante .Hasta que un día paso algo que me movio toda mi vida.

-Ey Kats no es verdad?- me pregunto una chica quitandome de mis pensamientos.

-Que cosa es verdad?- Pregunte confundida, habia dejado de prestarle atencion al grupo ase un buen momento, estaban hablando de Peeta claro esta decir pero no de que concretamente. Si de sus biceps, de sus ojos, de su cabello o de su culo, si habian llegado a hablar de eso una vez.

-De que es super sexy- me decia Delly con ojos iluminados.

-Si, como ustedes digan- dije mirando para la ventana dándoles a entender que no queria hablar de chicos.

Como era receso, yo me dirigi hacia la cafeteria. Estaba ida en mis pensamientos como muchas veces hasta que me di con algo, parecia una pared de lo duro que estaba pero me di cuenta de que una pared no tiene remera. Si, me habia chocado con Peeta Mellark, el chico mas deseado del instituto.

-Disculpame, no fue mi intencion- dije sonrojada,luego de decirlo me fui directo a la parte del bufet para pedir mi almuerzo. Hasta que algo me atrapo mas bien alguien me agarro de la mano.

-Ey, no quieres un beso ni nada? - me dijo atonito y un tanto desilusionado Se decia que era muy buen alumno pero tenia un problema, era mujeriego.- No vas a decir lo mismo que las otras chicas? " Peeta besame" "Peeta se mi novio"- me dijo imitando la voz de una mujer histerica ante esto no pude contenerme y comenze a reir.

En verdad me estaba cayendo bien, parecia un chiquillo que querian que le preste atencion. Eso no iba a obtener de Katniss Everdeen, podia ser una nerd pero nunca seria sumisa. Me calle la boca y me puse en "modo normal", si seguia riendome de esta forma podria terminar llorando.

-Me gusta cuando ries- esto me sorprendio y me sonroje a la vez.

-Gracias...-le dije timidamente mientras el sonreia, creo que ahora entendia a las demas parecia perfecto sonriendo asi- No te doy un beso por el hecho de que no estoy "locamente enamorada de ti" - le dije remarcando las ultimas palabras.

-Te apuesto a a que te enamoraras de mi- me aposto, yo nunca rompia una apuesta por lo cual acepte.

**Fin Flashback**

Desde ese dia cambio toda mi vida, asi fue como lo conoci. Nunca pense llegar a este punto, enamorarme de este hombre y haber perdido una apuesta. Creo que de eso me arrepiento mayormente: el perder una apuesta.

Ya era de noche, Effie se iria mañana por la mañana no la veria irse. Me despedi de ella y me dirigi al baño con mi neceser. Mientras cepillaba mis dientes recordaba lo de esta tarde: Peeta y yo a punto de hacerlo, luego mi madre llega de la nada y nos interrumpe, Peeta converso simpaticamente con mi madre, Effie que me dice que se va con Haymitch por un año a Brasil, no me acostumbraba a tener mas de una sorpresa por dia.

Esa noche dormi bien no tuve pesadilla alguna, al otro dia al despertar escuche como golpeaban con bayas mi ventana. Era Peeta. Le abri la ventana para gritarle que dejara de tirar bayas contra mi ventana que queria dormir pero no todo resulto como planeaba, al abrir la ventana una baya dio contra mi frente. Lo mire con furia mientras él lloraba de la risa.

Fui a la segunda planta, antes de dirigirme a abrir la puerta fui hasta la cocina para tomar una servilleta y sacarme los restos de bayas de la cara. Al mirar a la izquierda vi como habia en la mesada un poste de crema, unte mis dedos en la espesa concistencia y abri la puerta de la entrada. Cuando se acerco a perdonarme Peeta, le ensucie en la cara la crema que tenian mis dedos.

Estuvimos dos horas corriendonos con el pote de crema, era sumamente divertido. Exhaustos llegamos al sofá para rescostarnos y prender el DVD. Lamentablemente no vimos la pelicula sino que estuvimos untandole en la cara la crema al otro para luego lamer, era sumamente divertido. Me encantaban estos momentos que tenia con Peeta .

Te amo mi amor- le dije untandole crema al cuello para luego acercarme y comenzar a lamer la zona. Aveces hacia sonidos pero trataba de aguantarse, en verdad disfrutaba esto.

-Yo mucho mas Preciosa- me dijo untandolo en el valle de mis pechos a la crema. Me tomo por sorpresa aquel gesto por lo cual me torne toda roja como un tomate.

-Q-que haces Peet- dije sin poder continuar al sentir su lengua lamer en aquella zona.

Ya no pude decir nada mas coherente, sentir una electricidad por ahi me mataba. La adrenalina subia aun mas en mi cuerpo y mis deseos de placer se intensificaban. Lo abrase con las piernas cuando me tiro en el sillon, él seguia lamiendo mi pecho mientras que yo le acariciaba el cabello y se lo tironeaba.

-Ah...Peeta...- gemia con cada caricia que me daba. Era un experto en esto, no queria analizarlo mucho porque sino se pondria mal a recordar las ex de este.

-Kats...eres perfecta- me decia cada vez que me untaba la crema en mis pechos, no me habia quitado nada de mis ropas pero cada vez el calor hacia que yo me las quisiera sacar.- Te amo preciosa

Esto me derrumbo, no me importaba si "eso" ocurria. No me arrepentiria,lo disfrutaria, grabaria en mi mente cada palabra que me dijera cada cara que pusiera. Pero de pronto todo se freno. Busque a Peeta con la mirada y lo vi parado al lado del otro sofa. Me pare al lado de el acomodamdome la blusa que estaba corrida.

Que ocurre?- Pregunte temerosa, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. El no queria hacerlo por miedo a hacerme daño o porque yo no estaba preparada. Lo que no sabia es que si queria que lo deseaba con locura. Que me entregaria a él sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Amor no podemos hacer esto, no es correcto.- me dijo frenando todas mis esperanzas de decirle que yo no tenia problemas a continuar- Ahora no.

-Esta bien...- le dije cautelosa y me lanze a sus brazos. Amaba el perfume que emanaba su cuerpo. Capture ese momento como tambien otros como uno de los que nunca olvidare.

* * *

Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy. Me gustaria que me comentaran si ando llendo por buen camino, como tambien acepto sugerencias pueden en un MP o en un review. Acuerdensen soy una novata que manda Dios para unirse a esta grandiosa pagina (?

Ademas a cada final del cap los nombrare a los ultimos reviews y contestare sus dudas o le dare las gracias por apoyarme.

anairamellark18: Gracias por el consejo sobre Katniss con respecto a Gale. Gracias por mandarme tu review me lleno de emocion y por eso esta continuacion. Espero leerte pronto.

Alexia M : Bueno...como se conocieron lo explique en este cap y sobre cuantos años tiene lo explicare en los proximos caps. Gracias en verdad por tu review me lleno de emocion, todos me llenan de emocion y me dan ganas de seguir este fic. Soy bastante inseguras con algunas cosas por lo cual aveces dependo de un empujoncito.

Bueno muchas gracias a los que leen esto:B Nos vemos la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins. La historia es AU. Todo de mi cabeza, si no he actualizado es porque no e tenido tiempo ni mucha creatividad. Ademas me influencian los reviews...cuanto mas, mas veces actualizare. Se que debería hacerlo porque yo quiero por gusto, pero siendo sincera lo hago por ustedes me encanta escribir imaginarme miles de cosas, e escrito muchos oneshots que nunca e subido porque se que no tendré éxito y eso me derrumba...en fiin dejo de molestarlas/os... Lean y comenten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Seguía abrazada a el, sin importar lo que pasara a mi alrededor. Hace unos minutos todo era diferente a como estábamos ahora, tumbados en el sofá viendo una de mis películas favoritas de comedia, estábamos por hacerlo aunque la caballerosidad de Peeta o mejor dicho la racionalidad de el nos hizo que eso quedara en el pasado. Habíamos hablado una vez de esto pero el seguía diciendo que si lo hacíamos seria algo romántico no por un momento de calentura, a esta idea la apoyaba pero mis hormonas estaban a FULL!. Seguimos mirando la película, en realidad miraba las caras que ponía Peeta cada vez que pasaba el tiempo de la película. Era hermoso tenerlo, sentir el calor de aquel abrazo. Aun seguía recordando como lo había conocido luego de chocarme con el en aquel bufet cambio mi vida, ya no estaba sola tenia a alguien en quien apoyarme. Quien me acompañaría a todos lares, en todo momento. Los dos pasábamos gran tiempo juntos, sus padres no se preocupaban mucho por el mientras que éste tuviera buenas notas, en cambio, yo estaba "abandonada" por mis padres que se pasaban y se pasan la vida recorriendo el mundo. Era bastante lamentable los dos hechos, ninguno de los dos tuvo una buena familia como base aunque lo magnifico de esto era que los dos eramos responsables y no habíamos salido como los otros chicos: delincuentes, drogadictos, asesinos, depresivos, etc.

-_Preciosa?_- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Vi la pantalla y estaban los títulos. Cuando había terminado la película?- _Hace mas de 5 minutos amor_.- Me dijo sonriéndome siempre sabia lo que pensaba o eso la mayoría de las veces.

-_Perdón me distraje mirándote.._.-dije sonrojada y el sonreía - _y luego termine pensando..._

_-En que pensaste preciosa?_ -pregunto mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja pasando luego el pulgar por la mejilla.

-_En como somos...teniendo padres...que no les importamos no salimos corrompidos ni nada._

-_Es verdad eso...pero porque piensas eso?_- vio como mi rostro se puso con un tono triste, era por mis padres que no estaban- _perdón ..preciosa...extrañas a tus padres no?_

Solo asentí. No podía decirlo en voz alta me sentía débil al hacerlo. Aunque eso no me importaba si estaba con Peeta a mi lado pero el sabia muy bien al igual que yo que mi orgullo estaba un poquito mas adelantado que yo provocando que no contara nada exceptuando en el peor de los casos como aquella navidad pasada. En la cual yo termine llorando en un rincón mientras él me acariciaba y trataba de tranquilizarme. Luego fue una gran velada. Velas. Música de fondo. Una cena preparada por Peeta. Su compañía. Esa noche fue la primera en que dormí con él, desde ahí comenzamos a dormir juntos abrazados mientras que nada nos lo prohibiera. Aunque estos últimos días no pudimos hacer eso ya que sus compañeros decidieron mandarlo a guardia casi toda la semana. Peeta trabajaba de medico en una de los mejores guardias gracias a la gran importancia de su padre. Aunque no solo trabajaba sino que también estudiaba le faltaba dos años para graduarse oficialmente de medico pero como era bastante responsable e inteligente habían accedido a contratarlo. Peeta quería seguir cardiologia. Era un pilar a seguir mi novio y yo quería ser igual que él, aunque no me estaba dando muy bien el esfuerzo que implementaba. Aunque solo me faltaban estos dos últimos años para graduarme no sabia muy bien que seguir como carrera.

-_Quieres que vayamos de picnic, osea adelantar_- Teníamos pensado ir mañana pero creo que la circunstancia lo amerita .

-_Si, claro. Solo espérame que voy a ducharme y cambiarme.-_ Le dije mientras salia de su abrazo sintiendo un vacío y cierto frío- _Tu prepara las cosas._

_-Vale preciosa-_

Subía rápido las escaleras hasta que me tropecé con el ultimo escalón cayendo al piso, me salve mi rostro cubriéndome con los brazos. Si! era sumamente torpe. Peeta escucho el ruido seco que hice al caer por lo cual comenzó a gritar si me encontraba bien mientras subía rápido las escaleras, nunca vi una velocidad similar. Me senté en el suelo mientras trataba de pararme sin contener las carcajadas.

-_Si estoy bien. Soy torpe amor, no te preocupes no paso nada._- lloraba de la risa por lo cual el me miraba preocupado. Me agarro el rostro cuando estuve parada y me miraba tratando de encontrar algún indicio de malestar.-_ Peeta solo me caí._

-_esta bien...solo se mas cuidadosa, casi me matas de un infarto cuando te vi tirada en el suelo_.

-_Perdón...-_ trate de contener la risa y ponerme seria pero era mucho para mi, hacia mucho que no me caía y ya me parecía extraño. Me sacudí un poco para sacar la basurita o lo que tuviera encima, aunque el piso estaba impecable así que era improbable que haya tales cosas en mi ropa. -_Me voy a duchar, puedo sola._

-_ Bueno, aunque a mi me gustaría bañarte -_ me dijo sorprendiéndome y dejando mi cara completamente roja, al ver esto bajo las escaleras riendo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_-Me las pagaras Mellark!-_ grite mientras reía a la vez. Agarre mi toalla y me metí al baño. Abrí la perilla del agua caliente mientras me desvestía mientras me observaba al espejo. Tenia una gran sonrisa- _Todo por tu culpa._

Sabia que esas sonrisas eran fruto de las acciones de Peeta, o tan solo por él aunque no hiciera nada. Me metí bajo la ducha y comenzaron mis músculos a relajarse. Me enjabone. Me enjuague. Hasta que me di cuenta que tenia un moratón en la rodilla, debió ser por la caída de hace un rato. Al recordar comencé a reírme. Loca. Eso me hubiera dicho Peeta si me veía reírme así de la nada.

Al cabo de ducharme como por 15 minutos, eso era mas que una ducha. Me cubrí con la toalla de Phineas Y Ferb que tenia de hace mas un año, sí , adoraba esa serie. Camine hasta el cuarto mientras escuchaba a Peeta decir improperios en la cocina por no encontrar las cosas.

- _Que boca señor Mellark_ - dije riéndome a la vez que entraba a mi cuarto para vestirme, el solo atino a contestar un _"__cállate_" con ese deje de frustración. Amaba ponerlo así, era sumamente gracioso.

Al entrar deje tirada la toalla en el piso mientras caminaba desnuda con dirección al armario, abrí sus puerta y comencé a hurgar entre los cajones. Tome un conjunto de ropa interior un tanto normal de tono verde agua. Luego de eso vino la guerra, si bien me ocultaba en el colegio y no tenia amigos sabia como vestirme. Cuando era pequeña con mis padres fuimos a Londres, en donde conocimos un gran hombre llamado Cinna. El desde ahí es mi amigo, nunca rompimos relación Siempre nos llamamos por las tardes hasta he puesto altavoz para que Peeta lo conociera al igual que por Skype. Creo que mi único amigo es el aunque ya sea un hombre mayor. Todos los meses me envía ropa diseñada especialmente por el.

Me puse a buscar algo fresco, el clima estaba bastante bueno como para un jean o un pantalón largo por lo cual tome un short que se amoldaba perfecto a mi cintura provocando a cualquiera verme, claramente quería que solo Peeta me viera y me deseara. Encontré una camisa de unos tono claro de verde la cual era bastante fresca por lo cual la iba a usar. Me diriji a los zapatos en donde tome mis converse verdes. En mi muñeca derecha tenia miles de pulseritas, algo que casi siempre llevaba, todas eran de viajes hechos con mis padres aunque como últimamente no iba de viaje no tenia muchas nuevas. Vi que estaba mi mochila roja del instituto tirada a un lado de la cama, me tire a la cama sentándome la tome y comencé a quitar los útiles de adentro. Comencé a llenarla con otras cosas, una campera de abrigo, dinero, documento por si las dudas.

_-Cuando la baje, veré que mas le meto-_ dije levantándome de la cama y saliendo escaleras abajo. Me crucé con Peeta que me miro confundido cuando fui a la cocina a meter un pote de nutella a la mochila a la vez que un mantecol. Si me encantaba el dulce? OBVIO. Creo que no me faltaba nada, de seguro Peeta llevaba varias cosas en esa cesta que tenia en la mano.

_-Vamos preciosa?_- me pregunto a la vez que pasaba una mano por mi cintura acercándome a él para depositar un beso en mi coronilla.

-_Claro Peet.-_ Era una abreviación tonta de su nombre, solo se le quitaba una letra pero aun así le llamaba por ese apodo.

Salimos en su Volvo, era bastante hermoso al igual de cómodo. No teníamos un lugar fijo, pero cerca había un bosquecillo en donde había un hermoso claro lleno de flores de tonos blancos, violetas hasta amarillas. Pasar por esa zona era bastante costosa, solo había un sendero el cual no estaba en buen estado. Pasamos por alli tratando de que no le pasara nada al coche, bah yo me preocupaba Peeta no se inmutaba por nada ya que solo queria llevarme a ese lugar precioso.

_-Llegamos preciosa-_ me dijo tomándome por sorpresa que habíamos llegado, tal vez me había dormitado un poco por que no recordaba como llegamos. Era posible, ya que estábamos del claro a la carretera como a 30 minutos.

_-oh._-solo pude articular esa palabra, si se la podía llamar asi.

_-ocurre algo?-_ dudoso lo dijo

_- no...solo que parece que me dormite -_ dije riéndome mientras me rascaba un poco la cabeza dando un tono de descuidada.

-_esta bien preciosa, solo estamos solitos tu y yo. Quiero que la pasemos bien._

Me beso y acto seguido nos sentamos en aquel prado, escuchando los animales con sus respectivos ruidos. Peeta puso una mantita roja en aquel prado y comenzó a preparar los emparedados. Yo agarre el agua y le eche el sobre de jugo, había de pera, naranjas y manzana. Vertí el de manzana el cual amaba. Comimos entre risas y besos. Parecía un cuento de hadas, no podría explicarlo. Todo estaba iluminado con una tenue luz solar, los arboles eran altos y frondosos y daban buena sombra.

_-Te amo-_ me dijo abrazándome mientras estabamos tumbados en la hierba.

-_Yo mucho mas_ - acto seguido deposite un beso a mi novio.

-_Mentirosa_- me tumbo en la hierba quedando el encima mio. Comenzó un beso apasionado pero que a la vez tenia cierta ternura.

Creo que pasamos toda la tarde en esta situación hasta que vimos como caía la luz del sol, a Peeta le encantaba el atardecer y me pidió verlo juntos... mientras yo hacia una coronita con las flores del lugar se la regale luego cuando comenzamos a subir las cosas al auto. Llegamos a casa, el se quedaría a dormir. Nos vestimos por turno en el baño, ya acostados solo nos dispusimos a hacernos caricias hasta dormirnos abrazados.

El domingo paso sin problemas, tuvimos un maratón de películas y quemamos las palomitas mas de 4 veces. Me llamo Cinna preguntando que me ocurría porque no lo llamaba en meses, la cierta razón es que no me gustaba que me vea devastada solo por unos compañeros de colegio, le conté todo y le dije que Peeta trataba de levantarme el animo. Me regaño como si fuera mi padre y me dio una gran charla explicandome que no debía ponerme depresiva que no me hacia nada bien y menos a Peeta. Lo comprendí y terminamos al cabo de un rato en concordar hablar por skype. Lo hicimos estábamos Peeta y yo riéndonos con Cinna mediante ese medio. Luego de eso nos bañamos. Dormimos juntos esa noche también aunque el al día siguiente cumplía un horario mucho mas temprano. Me desperté sintiendo el otro lado de la cama frio, senti con mis dedos una pequeña pieza de papel. Me senté en la cama mientras la tomaba entre mis manos para leerla, era de Peeta.

-_Hola pequeña, hoy debí irme a las 5. Te busco al instituto. Te amo. Peeta-_ dije tocando la caligrafía perfecta que tenia.

Fui a ducharme mientras tarareaba una canción un tanto alegre. Puse mi equipo de música a andar mientras escuchaba un poco de Thermo. Comencé a cantar en tonos altos un tema que me encantaba mientras buscaba el uniforme y me lo vestía.

**Si tanto tiempo ha de pasar**  
**para que llegues a confiar una vez más**  
**y que volvamos a empezar de cero.**

Se trataba de un chico que habia perdido a su amor por cometer un error, no me habia pasado nunca y esperaba a que no me sucediera.

**Y hoy te vuelvo a buscar,**  
**no hay marcha atrás.**

**No hay más, no no no hay mas**  
**es el momento bailar, sentir**  
**nuestros cuerpos sudar**  
**no te rindas no, di no.**

Moria con el estribillo, el ritmo de la batería y las guitarras, mientras el cantante cantaba aquella pieza. Me emocionaba. Termine de colocarme mi falda gris con azul a cuadros con la camisa. Saltaba poniendome las medias azules hasta que me cai pegando mi trasero al suelo. Me levante riendo siguiendo cantando. Me estaba debatiendo entre cambiar o no ... no sabia si ponerme las botas negras que me cubrían la mayor parte de mi pierna sin llegar a tocar mi rodilla por unos 5 cm, o mis zapatos colegiales... Quería cambiar hoy estaba decidida a no ocultarme solo por unos idiotas. ya era bastante malo que estos meses me haya deprimido. La llamada de Cinna me había hecho bien. Me peine el cabello , no tanto así dejaba mis ondas cayendo por la espalda.

Solo me faltaba desayunar, baje y vi a Sae haciéndome unos panes tostados mientras que me ponia el te encima de la mesada, le di las gracias y se fue como hacia todas las mañanas. Lo tome y camine hacia la escuela. Me daba un poco de...verguenza, tener esa relacion con ella pero era una empleada que contrataron mis padres...ok eso no era excusa pero igual no habia mucho que decir. Segui caminando hasta que me percate de algo. La mochila. Me olvide de llenarla bien, solo tenia un cuaderno y una lapicera ademas del nutella que me olvide de sacar. Estaba por morir, esperaba que no pidieran los deberes ni nada.

Me sente en mi pupitre, todos me miraban. Que yo supiera me había quedado bien el maquillaje. Ademas de que tuve un gran curso con uno de los estilistas amigo de Cinna. Talvez porque habia cambiado mi forma de vestir y deje de ocultarme que me miran. Gale me miro. Eso me saco una sonrisa, estaba cumpliendo con mi mision: hacerles notar que no me decaeria por ellos. Pasaron 15 minutos para que la campana sonara. El profesor Caesar me miro de una forma bastante...sospechosa, no sabría ponerle un adjetivo a eso. Me sonreia como si hubiera hecho algo bien. Me pidio pasar al frente para realizar el ejercicio de matematicas, estaba por morir no habia traido el cuadernillo pero aun asi no me iba tan mal en la materia.

_-Con permiso-_ dije pasando por encima de un pie de alguien que tenia a mitad del pasillo. Me silbo. Estaba por abalanzarme encima de el para pegarle. Como se animaba a hacer eso. Y alli fue cuando me di cuenta de que había vuelto a ser yo. Sonrei y segui. Hice el calculo, me felicito el profesor, creo que queria probar si habia sido la Katniss de antes. Lo era. Estaba volviendo a ser yo, la chica que no le importaba lo que le dijeran los demas, que si pasaba como hace un momento le pegaria (solo que no llegue a hacerlo por el hecho de darme cuenta estas cosas que cambiaban en mi) que si bien era todo esto tambien era timida solo con "esos" temas. Me sente en mi banco que estaba al fondo por el hecho de que decidi comenzar ahi el dia. Paso algo. Entro el director con una chica que tenia nuestro uniforme, era rubia. Madge. Asi la presento el director. Madge Undersee. Vestia botas al igual que yo y el cabello suelto, todos la miraban a la vez que a mi. Caesar, el profesor, la mando a sentarse en mi banco la lado mio. Tal vez tendriamos cosas en común, al igual que el estilo.

* * *

**Un poco corto no? Comenzare a ponerles títulos a los Capítulos, aunque no se muy bien. Muchas gracias por los últimos reviews hicieron...fomentaron que yo escribiera este cap. Tengo muchas ideas para el fic pero me gustaría saber si tienen dudas así puedo aclararlas al principio, en estos primeros capitulos. Otra cosa...tratare de actualizar por semana...o menos. Estoy pensado postear otro fic... así que por semana me parece bien no se si ustedes...quisieran...bueno que adelante mas temprano.**

**Bueno he prometido nombrarlas o nombrarlos a lo ultimo... no e tenido muchos reviews así que acá vamos: **

**-DREAMSandLOVE:** _Gracias por los halagos * hace una risita tonta* ok no. Enserio muchas gracias fue el primero para el capitulo anterior y en mi cama saltaba de la emoción se lo dije a mi novio y el debería haber pensado que estoy loca. En fiin me alegro demasiado tu review. Espero leerte a ti en otro review!_**  
**

**-anairamellark18: **_Bueno con tu review tambien morí estaba re emocionada que hayas vuelto para leerlo al capitulo que siguió. Con respecto a lo de la edad no entendí que quisiste poner y __comencé a poner caras raras en la pantalla para descifrar, de seguro me veía chistosa. En fiiiinnn muchas gracias! en serio me llena de placer ver que siguen leyéndolo.! _

**-Kasui: **_Como los otros comentarios me morí de emoción con el tuyo que fue el ultimo. Es cierto parece que quiero meter una escena un tanto...caliente xd. La idea era no poner ni limes hasta el 5 capitulo (si me emocione, hasta creer que el fic tendría capitulo 5)pero como soy un tantito de buscar "eso" y con ayuda de mi novio que me decía que ponga un poco, lo hice xd. Tengo pensado torturar a la gente que quiere un poco de acción con respecto a eso aunque ya estoy pensando en como haré el cap lemon. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins. La historia es AU. Todo de mi cabeza, si no he actualizado es porque no e tenido tiempo ni mucha creatividad. Ademas me influencian los reviews...cuanto mas, mas veces actualizare. Se que debería hacerlo porque yo quiero por gusto, pero siendo sincera lo hago por ustedes me encanta escribir imaginarme miles de cosas, e escrito muchos oneshots que nunca e subido porque se que no tendré éxito y eso me derrumba...en fiin dejo de molestarlas/os... Lean y comenten!**

* * *

Madge Undersee. Vestia botas al igual que yo y el cabello suelto, todos la miraban a la vez que a mi. Caesar, el profesor, la mando a sentarse en el banco que estaba al lado del mio dando hacia el pasillo. Tal vez tendriamos cosas en común, al igual que el estilo.O eso era lo que yo me queria esperar, sinceramente.

-Hola, me llamo Madge- Me dijo tendiendome la mano con una media sonrisa mientras me revisaba, es decir, miraba como era mi atuendo. muy distinto a los demas como tambien el de ella.

-Hola, me llamo Kats, Katniss- dije sonriendole mientras le daba un ligero apreton de estaba gustando como era esta chica.

Se sentó en el banco continuo. Si bien no parecía una nerd tampoco parecia una persona en la que no podias confiar. Era perfecta como amiga, a la vista. Todavia no podía decir a ciencia cierta si era asi, lo que estaba dando eran tan solo prejuicios sin conocerla bien. El profesor, comenzó a dar la clase como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Estaba anotando cosas en la pizarra cuando se dio vuelta respectivamente hacia mi para poder decir con voz clara.

-Everdeen pasele los deberes a la señorita Undersee, asi se organiza y esta bien situada en las materias.-

-Como usted quiera-

Conteste, aparte de profesor de matemáticas era nuestro encargado de curso. Se dio nuevamente la vuelta y siguio con su labor mientras yo solamente me concentraba en escribir todo lo de la pizarra.

-Eres muy responsable, pensé que eras como las otras niñas...- dijo Madge tomándome de sorpresa, me di la media vuelta y la observe.- Es decir, te viste diferente a los demás pero eres responsable, no tratas de ser diferente para sobresaltar sino porque te gusta serlo.

-Eso tambien podria decirtelo a ti.- dije despues de observar que sus apuntes estaban ordenados y siguiendo al profesor- Y es cierto. No me gusta resaltar solo me gusta ser yo.

-Eso me agrada.- dijo mientras sonreia y volvía a sus apuntes.

-Ami de ti igual - estaba por decirme algo pero seguí con mis apuntes así ninguna de las dos nos atrasábamos ademas, ella debía copiar casi 1/4 del año y no le convenía retrasarse.

* * *

El tiempo paso, termino la hora y era receso. Me levante del asiento para dirigirme a la cafeteria, Invite a la vez a Madge a venir. No quería que la trataran de acosar nuestros compañeros ni que le laven el cerebro las chicas con maquillajes, ropa de moda, diseñadores. Llegamos a la cafeteria y elegimos un lugar para conversar y charlar.

-Bueno como veras...nuestros compañeros se dividen en grupos...- dije mientras recogíamos la comida de la señora Sae. Hoy nos tocaba hamburguesas. Algo bueno tenia que pasar.- El mas grande que esta como gobernando hasta el colegio es el de Clove, la pelinegra esa que me ve con cara de matarme.

Le conté sin escrúpulos mientras apuntaba con el tenedor hacia la mesa de al frente, especialmente, a la morena que me miraba con caras de tirarme ese flan de postre. Madge, se rio.

-Ya esta bien, desde que llegue nos ha estado viendo asi. Te peleaste con ella o que?-

-Sabes que no se. Me ha estado arruinando la secundaria desde que...ohh...ya entiendo.- decia mientras recordaba un suceso.- Luego te cuento porque esta asi conmigo aunque no es importante.

-Esta bien, Kats...me agradas. No eres como aquellas niñas que quieren ligar con tipos o ser mimadas. Eres igual a ,mi, tal vez por eso me agradas.

-Tengo varios motivos de ser asi, no me dejo influenciar por nadie.- comente mientras le daba un gran mordisco a mi hamburguesa mientras se me caia la mayonesa a la fuente. Comencé a escuchar risas, eleve mi vista y era Madge. - Qie gracioso no?

Dije mientras me estaba conteniendo de reirme. Sin mas fuerzas de contenerme me eche a reir. Los demas nos quedaron mirando mientras reiamos las dos juntas hasta que alguien aparecio. Annie.

-Hola chicas...

-Hola Annie.- dije riendome, limpiandome a la vez las comisuras de los labios por la mayonesa- que ocurre?

-Es que me gustaria estar con ustedes... como veran ya no soporto a Clove y ella tampoco a mi. - Dijo esto ultimo apuntandose a ella misma el pelo, estaba mojado.

-Eso te hizo Clove? -Dijo Madge impresionada y haciendo lugar para que se siente Annie.

-Si, no le agrado un comentario que hice de ustedes.

-Que les dijiste?- Trate de decir impresionada de la accion de Clove ante una de sus "amigas".

-Que me gustaria estar con ustedes que se divierten sin burlarse de nadie. Y bueno ella me hecho de su grupo y me derramo bebida en la cabeza.

Madge se levanto de pronto con una cara de pocos amigos, se lo que estaba por hacer: encarar a Clove y sus amigos. Yo no estaba a mucho de querer hacerlo pero igual no me parecia lo correcto.

-Madge, calma. Vamos al baño a arreglar a Annie y a cambiarla. Antes pasemos por mi casillero asi saco lo necesario.

-Esta bien Kats, pero esto no queda asi, quien se cree esa.

-Se cree la reina..-dijo Annie sorprendiéndome, nunca había dicho nada bueno ni nada malo de Clove solo la seguia y todavia no sabia porque.

Fuimos directo a mi casillero para luego pasar por el baño. Saque un cepillo y una muda de ropa, si tenia una muda de ropa en mi casillero. Una vez me paso que me tiraron algo encima por venganza y de ahi siempre tengo algo para cambiarme. Nunca esta de mas. Madge también me miro con cara de : "que carajos ?" pero yo solamente me limite a sonreir.

-Porque tienes una muda de ropa, bah un uniforme de mas en el casillero. - me dijo Annie mientras se sacaba pedacitos de hielo de la bebida del pelo.

-Me paso una vez que alguien muy gracioso me derramo su comida encima y me dejo manchado el uniforme como el pelo. Pude quitarme lo del cabello pero estuve todo el día con el uniforme sucio. En fin, vamos al baño a cambiarte Annie.

En el baño, hicimos que Annie se cambiara y le arreglamos el cabello. Usualmente usaba una coleta como peinado pero le dejamos suelto el cabello y con una crema para peinar le hicimos unas pequeñas ondas. El uniforme le era mas corto y apretado a ella, haciéndola mas atractiva. Era del año pasado asi que no me entraría y ahora que lo pienso si me pasaba lo mismo que Annie, me hubiera quedado con la misma ropa.

-Estas sexy - le dijo Madge a Annie, provocando que se sonroje.

-Gracias... igual es apretado y muy corto.- decia estirando la falda un poco mas para abajo, le quedaba perfecto no se le veia nada mal ni se veia algo que no se debia ver.

-Annie, estas perfecta asi-recalque lo que dijo Madge.

Antes de contestar sonó la campana nuevamente, era la ultima clase.

* * *

Terminadas las horas de instituto, agarre mis cosas para marcharme a mi casa. Lamentablemente Peeta no iba a estar esperandome en la salida, tenia que estar todo el dia en el trabajo. Guarde mis objetos en la mochila y me la puse al hombro.

-Chao Kats.- me dijo Madge mientras ella tambien guardaba sus cosas. Se debia quedar un rato mas para hablar con el director, me habia apuntado a esperarla pero no queria.

-Chau Madge, toma antes de irme.- Le extendi mis carpetas de las materias asi se ponia al corriente de todo.

-Gracias-

Seguí caminando hasta la puerta donde ya nos podiamos retirar hasta que una mano me agarro del hombro, era Annie. Me pidio perdon por usarme la ropa pero yo solamente le sonrei y le dije que no habia problema, que se la podia quedar ya que no me entraba mas. ME dijo algo sobre pagarmela pero yo solamente sali por la puerta gritándole un "no hay problema". Seguí mi camino hasta la salida del gran portón Era un dia normal, no estaba nublado y se veia ...no, no se veia a nadie caminando. Habia salido temprano, siempre los demas se quedan en clubs o directamente vienen a paso de tortuga riendose o chismoseando.

Después de una cuadra de caminar hacia mi caso, vi a dos hombres mirandome con cara de pocos amigos. Empese a caminar mas rapido hasta que me alcanzaron.

-Hola nena, como queres que hagamos las cosas de la buenas o de las malas?-Dijo uno de los tipos, tenia cabellos rubios cortos, lucia un tanto borracho y a la vez peligroso. El otro mientras veia divertido la escena.

-Alejensen de mi- trate de musitar mientras alejaba el miedo de mi.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tire mi mp5 hacia los tipos y comencé a correr. Pensaba que con eso podrían dejarme, les estaba dando algo con valor económico. Lamentablemente, su idea no era robarme tan solo. Corrieron haica mi mientras yo tiraba la mochila contra ellos, uno la esquivo. Era el morocho que se reia mientras que el otro se quedo con la mochila.

-Ya dejala! tenemos lo que queremos- le dijo el rubio

-Yo la quiero a ella- dijo mientras me miraba correr y comenzando a reir.

Me tropecé provocando que me cayera, sin notarlo habíamos llegado a un lugar donde mucha gente no pasaba. Se avalanzo contra mi cuerpo y comenzo a manosearme, sentia ganas de llorar. Pero no podia permitirme eso, comenze a manotear para liberarme pero no podia lo único que ganaba era perder fuerzas.

-dejeme!- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras el me manoseaba un pecho, se estaba riendo de la situacion mientras sentia como algo me punzaba el estomago, sabia lo que era y provocaba mas rabia a la situacion en la que me encontraba.

-No te dejare preciosa- me dijo provocando un shock en mi, el unico al que permitia decirme eso era a Peeta y el no se encontraba conmigo sino un criminal que solamente me queria usar para acabar sus necesidades. Me desgarro la camisa, los botones se desparramaron para todos lares. Solamente queria huir de ese lugar, mi casa solo estaba a dos cuadras de aqui, o tan solo correr al hospital a ver a mi novio pero n opodia. Porque estaba en esta situacion, estaba debajo de un hombre que me estaba viendo como pedazo de carne.

Me levanto la falda, eso lo senti porque habia dejado de observar. Cerré mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas para no ver mas, queria que acabara rapido la escena. Era como una pelicula de terror, quieres que acabe lo mas rapido la situacion en donde el protagonista es corrido por el asesino o el espectro. Sentia las manos del hombre abusando de mi cuerpo mientras yo lloraba tendida en el suelo. Cuando iba a acabar? Habia tenido un buen dia y esto lo estaba arruinando por completo, estaba arruinando mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aca el capitulo de hoy. Perdón por subir conti ahora...he pasado por miles de cosas este mes y el anterior. Miles de disculpas, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus rewievs. **


	6. Aviso

_**Perdon por actualizar y que diga lo mismo que el anterior capitulo, fue un error.**_

_**Lo que queria decirles es que dejare de actualizar hasta un tiempo... Son tres mis motivos...**_

_**El primero... Es que mi notebook esta en el cielo osea debo repararla... y no tengo dinero...**_

_**El segundo motivo... es que empiezan las clases y andare atareada con los nuevos horarios...**_

_**Y Tercero... son los motivos personales... tengo inspiracion pero no tengo tiempo ni el momento adecuado...y el pc de mi casa lo usan mis hermanos**_

_**Perdón porque dejo el fic en una parte demasiado llamativa xd y bueno... me da una lastima dejarlo alli**_

_**Igualmente vere donde tengo tiempo y subire pero no podre hacerlas largas como quiero u.u **_

_**Muchas gracias por los que la siguen...mil disculpas por dejar esto asi y el error que paso... **_

_**Aclaro ... no la dejare de producir y la abandonare solamente necesito tiempo para arreglar estos tres motivitos y luego seguire con el fic...tengo muchas ideas así que preparen sen dentro de un tiempo !**_

_**Atte: Rocii :3**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Bienvenida Rocio! Bueeee se daba las bienvenidas ella misma, regrese! No, mentira. En realidad, me hice un tiempito para pasar aca y releer haber que podia continuarle. Sinceramente, perdi las ganas de escribir me resulta muy laborioso, no ando con las mismas ganas de siempre y no tengo inspiracion ni en los talones. Solo queria venir a darle un "regalito" por asi decirlo y porque mi novio con su historia me incentivo... Con respecto a esto ultimo...como veran las que me siguen que dudo que sea por lo menos una e.e Pero en fin, las que siguen el fic este veran que tengo otro trabajo completo. Que en realidad no es mio, es de mi noviesito (? Que me lo regalo hace unos dias y quise compartirlos con ustedes ademas de que queria que quedara en Internet...como lo de internet nunca muere...queria que estuviera siempre vivo ese recuerdo...Si quieren pasen lean, y reviewen (? No se si se dice asi o lo invente yo... Ennnnn Finnnn, volviendo a este Fanfic... Es un poco corto...demasiado para mi gusto pero queria traer algo. Tambien me encantaria que me den ideiitas porque tengo pensado otros y deposite las pocas ideas en ese... Este fic lo escribo en el momento como veran... Leo lo ultimo y escribo lo que le sigue por eso no actualizo constante... Bueno para no quitarles mas el tiempo me Despido! Bye Bye**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes que utilice son de la autora Suzanne Collins, que pena que no sean míos T.T. Y como dije anteriormente la historia es mia fruto del momento poco de imaginación. **

**Disfruten! **

* * *

Me levanto la falda, eso lo sentí porque había dejado de observar. Cerré mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas para no ver mas, quería que acabara rápido la escena. Era como una película de terror, quieres que acabe lo mas rápido la situación en donde el protagonista es corrido por el asesino o el espectro. Sentia las manos del hombre abusando de mi cuerpo mientras yo lloraba tendida en el suelo. Cuando iba a acabar? Había tenido un buen día y esto lo estaba arruinando por completo, estaba arruinando mi vida.

Sentía como sus manos pasaban bruscamente por mis muslos bajándome mis bragas, sentía un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y rasguños por la brusquedad empleada en mi piel ya estaba admitiendo que esto ocurriría que nadie me salvaria ...hasta que oí un grito. Era Finnick, el mejor amigo de mi novio, su casa estaba dentro de esta manzana cuando abrí los ojos y vi la dirección. El venia corriendo mientras el tipo salia de encima mio y huía con su compañero que robaba mi dinero, mi billetera. Yo seguía shokeada por el momento, sentía frío en todo mi cuerpo y no me respondían mis extremidades ni me importaba estar desnuda ya en ese momento.

-Kattt! Katt!- Escuchaba como me mecía de un lado al otro para que reaccionara, solo lo observaba como si fuera una niña pequeña que no conoce el habla ni las palabras.

Vi como levantaba celular para llamar, se lo veía preocupado. Me sentia un trapo usado, tirado en medio de la vereda sin ninguna meta para el futuro. Queria agradecer a Dios por haberme salvado de esto pero no podía ni agradecer...era como estar en medio de la nada. Comenzó a gritar de nuevo, yo solo lo observaba. Me levanto entre sus brazos y andubo hasta mi casa; parecia que buscaba las llaves de casa "pero estan en la mochila" queria decirle aunque no me salia ninguna palabra de mi boca. Comence a sentir de nuevo las manos grandes y brutas del tipo por mi cuerpo, se que no estaba que solo era Finnick el que me levantaba pero me era imposible. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de frio, sentia como sudaba pero no entendia el porque...las manos seguian desde mis muslos hasta mi trasero sintiendo como bajaban mi ropa interior. No podia pararlo, comencé a ver todo mas oscuro hasta que me encontre en un cuarto oscuro, estaban Peeta, Finnick, Madge y Annie aunque no entendia que hacian ahi en la oscuridad quise moverme pero no podia. Segui forcejeando en el lugar para desatarme de lo que me agarraba hasta que aparecio el tipo...

-Tu no saldrás de aca- decia mientras me daba besos en el cuello tocando mi cuerpo con fuerza.

-D-dejame- logre pronunciar.

Luego de esto, todo se volvió oscuro y se me cerraban los ojos era una sensacion horrible porque sentia frio y agua, como si te mojaras y luego pasara una cor rentada de viento y te congelas en el momento. Los parpados se rehusaban a hacerme caso y seguían insistiendo en bajar. No quería dormir, no ahora que quería escapar de este lugar lo antes posible. Temía a quedarme encerrada en esto por toda mi vida sintiendo aquellas manos que eran ardor en mi cuerpo, una desgracia para mi. Los chicos, por otro lado, se alejaban de mi aunque gritara lo mas que podía mientras se me cerraban los ojos involuntariamente. Me rendí ante esto, ya no podia hacer nada mas aunque lo intentara, y cai rendida en el sueño...

* * *

-Kat Kat - escuchaba una voz a lo lejos mientras se acercaba, me resultaba familiar demasiado familiar .- Mi amor, responde...-

Cuando escuche el "mi amor" caí en la realidad, era como tirarse de un balcón y caer en la acera dura y fria en pleno invierno y que un dinosaurio te pisara; nunca habia hecho eso o me sucedio pero creo que algo asi se sentiría aparte de que te mueres pero en mi caso seguía viva desgraciadamente, o eso creo yo. . Se escuchaban murmullos ademas por lo bajo, parecia que alguien mas de Peeta estaba. Abri lentamente los ojos tratando de quitarme la nubosidad de mis ojos, los cuales se adaptaron a la luz de mi cuarto muy despacio para mi gusto.

-P-peeta? - Pregunte tratando de tocarlo, aunque todavia no podia ver nada. Me ardian horriblemente los ojos.

-Estoy aqui mi vida- me dijo en casi un susurro acariciandome la cabeza.

-Que paso?... se que Finnick me trajo a casa pero como entro y que me paso ?- Pregunte como una niña inocente apapashandome en el cuerpo de mi novio mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente ante la calidez.

-Te acuerdas de lo que paso...?- lo dijo con una voz entrecortada parecia que temia algo.

-Un poco...es decir, sali del instituto y no se que sucedio pero luego Finnick me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta casa hasta que me desmaye. Creo que tengo una especie de laguna o algo por que no recuerdo porque tuvo Fink que agarrarme entre brazos. Yo sola puedo caminar- dije con un poco de inseguridad y preocupación.

No recordaba lo que habia pasado desde el colegio hasta que encontre a Finnick. Tal vez me cai y me rompí una pierna o algo pero seguro no es la pierna por que la estoy moviendo sin dolor alguno. Comprobé que mis dos piernas estuvieran bien moviendo las lentamente de un lado para el otro.

-Katniss...encerio no recuerdas?- Me pregunto a lo que solo pude asentir.- Q..quisieron ...a-abusar de ti mi amor...

Ahi fue cuando recorde todo, hasta lo del sueño raro que tuve cuando me desmaye. Comencé a sentir de nuevo esas manos pero no estaban en mis muslos como paso antes sino que me abrazaban. Mire para arriba para ver a Peeta pero las imágenes se me distorsionaban y veia al señor que trato de abusar de mi. Me corri bruscamente cayendo en el piso con una mareo inmenso y sudor frio por todo mi cuerpo. Hasta que reaccione de nuevo viendo la cara de Peeta asustado y triste. Se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado, tal vez esto no volvería a ser lo mismo que antes.

** 4 Dias después...**

-Katniss! Necesitas un psicólogo!- me dijo Madge asustada por lo que le conte de como reaccionaba ante cualquier hombre, hasta de Peeta.

-Pero no es necesario, se que se me pasara- dije tratando de sonar normal.

-Sabes que no lo es, ni besas a Peeta desde eso y cada vez que estas con el te sientes segura si hay alguien mas de por medio. Eso no esta bien, se que te cuesta. No sabes lo mal que me puse cuando me lo contaste pero también debemos entender que él sufre como tu con eso.

-Lo se lose Madge, pero me cuesta demasiado poder afrontar esto...

La conversación termino ahi porque seguia clase de Historia, y el profesor era bastante exigente y medio corrupto, por ejemplo cuando quise preguntar si alguien tenia lápiz me mando a Dirección y me dio como castigo leer un texto de 20 paginas sobre la Revolucion Francesa y comentarlo entero, sacando ideas principales blablabla. No preste mucha atención en clases, ademas habian chicos que se me quedaban mirando. No conte... Cuando regrese al instituto todos se habian enterado de mi intento de abuso. Algunos me apoyaban y daban su hombro para llorar si asi lo necesitaba pero otro me burlaban o me miraban raro. Los que se burlaban era porque creían que me lo invente y en realidad me encontraron haciéndolo con alguien mayor y tuve que decir aquello... y los que miraban raro, sinceramente no se porque ni que yo fuera horrible y sea deforme. Tratando de ignorar a todos estos, pense en lo que me dijo MAdge sobre el psicólogo Tal vez necesitaba uno para poder remontar la relacion con Peeta, no queria que me dejara por esto que me paso. Ya veria todo esto cuando regresara a casa...

* * *

**Bueno...eso fue todo, si como dije es demasiadooooo corto. Pero la inspiracion no llego y como que esto se lo debia.**

**Por eso les hice este pequeño regalito. Siganme. Ah les dejare mi twitter y mi facebook. Por si quieren darme ideas o tan solo ver si actualizare.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo . Y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Porfa! Reviews! Que los amo aunque pongan: OLI owo**

**Bye Bye**

**Facebook: Rocii Bustamante**

**Twitter: RociiBustamante**


End file.
